


Practice

by nyctai



Category: Dreamwastaken, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyctai/pseuds/nyctai
Summary: “I love you.”George’s heart dropped. His mouth opened ajar, the hair on his neck stood up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Practice

“Say that again.” 

He grinned towards the beaming screen. “It was just a joke, George.” Dream laughed. It was silent. George slightly turned his head towards the chat which was moving at a quick pace. He inhaled, sucking his nasal discharge back into his runny nose. “Yeah, that was a good one Dream.” He replied sarcastically.

“You know I didn’t mean it.” Dream continued. 

George placed his cold hands on his keyboard. “Whatever.” He responded calmly. The slight change in his emotion was obvious. His ecstatic expression had faded. George adjusted himself on his gaming chair, careful to not make it explicit that he was bothered.

“That was awesome,” Dream chuckled “Sapnap you’re getting too good at this.” George leaned back. He moved his cursor slightly towards the ‘End stream’ button. He twisted his head directly towards the camera and gave a fake but convincing smile. 

“Thank you so much for watching guys! Hopefully, I will be streaming tomorrow or on Friday!” George waved dramatically. “Bye guys!” Dream and Sapnap said in unity. George gave one last wave and reached for the glaring, purple button in a rush.

“That was fun! We should do that again.” Sapnap said eagerly. “Yeah, I agree. You’re improving a lot, maybe-” Dream was disrupted by the harsh sound of George leaving the call. “Oh, did George disconnect?” Sapnap asked. “Erm.. yeah.” Dream replied. A few seconds of complete silence passed. “It’s getting late for him so I think he’s probably going to sleep. I’ll message him.” Dream said with slight concern in his voice. “Okay, I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Clay.” Sapnap responded.

George sat there. The comforting sounds of dripping rain accompanied him. His room was bitterly cold. A viscous shiver ran down his spine, triggering goosebumps along its way to the bottom. An unexpected call startled him.

Dream was calling. 

He sighed and reached for his mouse. George was drained, it was almost felt like the life was evacuating out of him.

“Hello.”

“George!” Dream blurted.

The tone of his voice placed all the factors of life back into George individually. Happiness, meaning... 

“Yes?” He asked.

“You left the call without saying anything. I got a little worried.”

The concern in his voice meant a lot to George. He leaned forward in his chair. He was comfortable again. The rain had stopped pouring. He felt alive and back in the moment again.

“Oh... I didn’t even realize. Sorry about that.”

It was insane how Dream could change George’s mood with a few meaningless words. 

“No, yeah, it’s all good.” He assured, “I’m sorry about the joke earlier.”

The glowing screen glared at him. George looked away. He didn’t like it when he had to talk about his problems and things that bothered him. 

“Mhm, it’s fine Dream.” he lied. George wasn’t a stranger to lying. 

“Listen, I know it isn’t okay to push you towards saying it.”

He shifted in his chair. The chilly room was getting even colder. George wasn’t paying attention. He was distracted by the cold breeze passing through his room.

“Saying what?” He replied

“I love you.” 

George’s heart dropped. His mouth opened ajar, the hair on his neck stood up. 

“Oh yeah, it’s okay honestly,” he mumbled.

“No George, it wasn’t.” Dream replied.

The care in his voice was meaningful. A few moments of silence had passed in the call...

“I have to go feed Patches, I’ll text you in a bit.”

“No- I’m going to sleep.” He stumbled over his words, “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.” George responded quickly. 

“Oh, well goodnight George. Sleep well.”

Dream knew something wasn’t right. The quick responses and no emotion he was receiving from George didn’t seem like him. 

“Goodnight Dream.”

George left the call with no hesitation. He exhaled, giving his tense body permission to rest. He felt alone. His room was dark and cold, the only light source was coming from his beaming monitor. In times like these, when it was quiet and he was alone, he felt vulnerable and drained. 

A ding came from his phone, he shifted uncomfortably and reached to grab it. 

“I know that’s what you didn’t want to hear from me and I am sorry.” 

George read the message and rolled his eyes. That’s all he wanted to hear from him. 

A few moments passed and another ding came through...

“I just want you to know that I did mean it.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing and posting it so this is kind of practice. id appreciate feedback :]


End file.
